Imagination
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Hermione suprend Ron et Lavande, flirtant dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Poussée par son devoir de Préfète et par ses sentiments, une nouvelle dispute se déclenche... Et tout s'enchaine.


Les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à l'univers de J.K.ROWLING (encore merci pour ses fabuleuses histoires qu'elle nous écrit ! On ne s'en lasse pas, vivement le 7e tome :3)

* * *

Non, elle ne pouvais y croire, ou plutôt ne voulait le croire. Là, juste sous ses yeux, Lavande pendue au cou de Ron lui réclamant des baisers. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, puis la sensation de tristesse fit place à une immense douleur qu'elle ne pouvait apaiser que par la colère : 

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

Le jeune couple se retourna en sursautant. Hermione les regarda, se sentant quelque part légèrement coupable. Lavande se pressa plus contre Ron, en la dévisageant d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux : Lavande venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Elle devait lui en vouloir d'avoir interrompu un de leur rare moment d'intimité, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter, au contraire.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans la salle commune de Griffondor et non dans une chambre d'hôtel !

Ses mots lui faisaient mal, mais elle se devait de les réprimander, du moins c'était son devoir de Préfète. Lavande se releva, les mains sur les hanches.

-Et alors ? Tu ne dis pourtant rien quand il s'agit de Harry et de Ginny se bécottant au coin du feu ?

-QUOI !

Ron venait de se relever à son tour et sembla chercher les deux concerner du regard, paniqué.

-Ils se bécottent !

Les deux filles ignoraient ce qu'il disait, se lançant mutuellement un regard mauvais. Lavande attrapa le bras de Ron en se blottissant contre lui.

-Viens Ron… Montons dans ton dortoir…

Elle lui avait murmuré ça à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

-HEIN !

Ron et Hermione avaient répondu d'une même voix, Ron s'éloignant brusquement d'elle, Hermione se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Je… Je…

Ron ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, puis les mots sortirent tout seul.

-Lavande, c'est fini entre nous !

Et le courageux Griffondor se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et rassemblant tout son immense courage légendaire… Il fonça vers les dortoirs des garçons, les abandonnant toutes les deux. Lavande tremblait et se retourna brusquement vers Hermione.

-I… Il m'a plaqué ?

Malgré le ton employé, sa phrase était plus une constatation qu'une question et Hermione s'abstint de lui répondre. La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le canapé en pleurant de tout son saoul. Hermione paniqua. Bien que d'un côté elle fut soulagée qu'ils se soient séparés, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa compagne de chambre dans cet état. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Lavande se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots.

-Shh… Les garçons sont tous des crapauds véreux et sans cervelle…

-J'aurais jamais dû vouloir aller si vite…

Hermione se raidit, mais l'autre ne le remarqua pas.

-A… Aller vite ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Lavande leva des yeux larmoyant vers elle.

-Je lui ai fait peur, il m'a pris pour une gourgandine !

Quelque part, pas si profond dans le cœur d'Hermione, elle savait que Lavande ETAIT une gourgandine, malgré elle.

-Mais non, Lavande. Ne dis pas ça. Il… Ce n'était pas le bon, voilà tout.

-Mais je l'aime !

Pourquoi le cœur d'Hermione se fendilla en entendant cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de la repousser ? De l'insulter, de la traiter d'idiote ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était gênée.

-Lavande, on ne peut jamais considérer un premier amour comme étant le véritable Amour. C'est vraiment très rare que ça soit le cas. Regard Harry, son premier amour était Cho, il était fou d'elle ! Et maintenant, il est avec Ginny, et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure : c'est ça le véritable Amour…

Lavande s'essuya les yeux et tenta d'étouffer un sanglot. Elle releva le regard vers Hermione.

-Et toi Hermione ? Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

A cette question, elle sentie ses joues chauffer.

-Je… Euh… Amoureuse ? Moi ?

Ron était en train de descendre les marches, espérant que Lavande soit monter pleurnicher dans son dortoir et qu'Hermione soit restée, comme à son habitude, à lire un bouquin dans la salle commune. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir discuter, et encore moi parler d'amour. Cependant, sa curiosité l'emporta et il se cacha dans les escaliers, écoutant la suite.

-Et Victor Krum ?

Hermione baissa les yeux en souriant.

-Il y avait des sentiments.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment.

-Oui, il y avait des sentiments, mais pas de l'amour. Enfin, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Ca a été le premier garçon que j'ai fréquenté. Le premier a avoir posé les yeux sur moi. Le premier a m'avoir vu en tant que femme…

Sa voix s'était éteinte dans un long soupir. Lavande semblait un peu plus calmée.

-Tu l'as embrassé ?

-Lavande !

-Bah quoi ? Je me dis que derrière tes airs de rat de bibliothèque, il doit bien y avoir une jeune fille curieuse de nouveauté. Non ?

-JE ne l'ai pas embrassé !

L'insistance sur le « je » fit ricaner Lavande.

-Alors, peut-être que c'est LUI qui t'a embrassé.

Hermione ne releva pas, le regard nostalgique. Ron en avait assez entendu, il allait remonter quand Lavande continua.

-Ca m'a fait du bien de te parler, et désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je dois avoir quelques chocogrenouilles qui vont certainement m'aider à oublier tout ça… J'espère…

Hermione se força à sourire.

-Bonne nuit Lavande, et n'oublies pas : les hommes ne sont que des crapauds véreux et sans cervelle…

-Bonne nuit.

Hermione la regarda partir avant de se coucher littéralement sur le canapé en soupirant.

-Ces hommes…

Un raclement de gorge la sortie de sa contemplation du tapis. Elle releva la tête vers Ron qui était dans l'encadrement de l'entrée des escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Elle se releva brutalement, ne voulant pas donner cette image de préfète, même à son… meilleur ami ?

-Ron ?

Il évitait de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se rassit en hochant la tête.

-Tu lui as brisé le cœur tu sais ? Elle… Elle t'aime.

Elle manqua une fois encore de s'étrangler, mais Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Je m'en fiche…

Hermione était abasourdie. Comment pouvait-il être sans cœur. D'accord, cette fille n'était pas une lumière, c'était même une pimbêche, colporteuse, aimant rire du malheur des autres… Mais quand même ! Et… Et si elle avait été à la place de Lavande… Si c'était elle qui était sortie avec Ron et que ce dernier l'ait plaqué en disant qu'il s'en fichait totalement qu'elle l'aime ou pas, qu'elle souffre ou non. Instantanément, une douleur fulgurante parcourus son cœur, l'enserrant de part en part. Hermione ne pu se contrôler : elle le gifla. Hébété, Ron releva la main vers elle, se tenant la joue.

-P… Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Tu es vraiment sans cœur, Ronald Weasley !

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, les lèvres tremblantes, le regard humide, Hermione tourna les talons et s'échappa par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Hermione !

Ron la poursuivie, mais le portrait pivota trop vite et il se le prit en plein visage.

-Faites attention ! hurlait la Grosse Dame de l'autre côté.

Il fit pivoter le tableau et regarda autour de lui : le couloir était vide, Hermione avait eu le temps de le distancer. Décidé à ne pas la laisser sans une revanche et guidé par la douleur de sa joue, il remonta les escaliers de son dortoir, escaladant les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita sur Harry en le secouant vivement.

-Ron !

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres.

-T'en as du culot alors que tu me réveilles moi…

-J'ai besoin d'un service, vieux.

Harry se retourna dans son lit.

-Et pourquoi je te devrais un service à cette heure-ci ?

-Tu… Tu bécottes ma sœur !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, le regard tourné vers Ron. Il ne savait pas si c'était une question, une accusation, ou du chantage qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais Harry le coupa vite.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-La carte des Maraudeurs ! le coupa vivement Ron.

-Hein ?

-Prête-moi la carte des Maraudeurs et ta cape d'invisibilité, on en rediscutera plus tard.

Entre la brume du sommeil qui entourait Harry, l'allusion à Ginny et Ron qui avait l'air pressé, Harry lui indiqua son coffre au pied de son lit et se recoucha, se plongeant la tête sous l'oreiller.

Ron retourna dans la salle commune et chercha sur la carte un petit point portant le nom d'Hermione Granger. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver : elle semblait se diriger vers la tour d'Astronomie. Rusard était à l'opposé d'elle, McGonnagal dans son bureau au premier, Dumbledore couché, et Rogue… Absent. Mais Ron n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il rangea la carte dans la poche arrière de son jean et se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité – au cas où – et sortit de la salle commune.

Hermione s'était assise sur un des poufs de la salle de cours de Divination et regardait par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé. L'espace d'une seconde elle s'était imaginée à la place de Lavande, serrée étroitement contre le corps de Ron… musclé… Elle rougit à cette pensée : avec l'entraînement de Quidditch qu'il subissait, le corps de l'adolescent avait rapidement changé, passant au corps d'adulte. Maintes fois elle l'avait vu rentrer avec Harry dans la salle commune, couvert de boue ; et maintes fois il avait retiré sa robe, laissant paraître quelques secondes, ses abdominaux bien dessinés avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sous le tissus de son t-shirt. Elle avait vu Harry aussi, et lui aussi avait beaucoup changé, mais étrangement, il ne lui faisait pas le même effet. Elle repris le début de sa pensée : au moment où elle était la petite amie de Ron. Elle imagina le goût de ses lèvres, sans doute chocolatées, à cause des tonnes de chocogrenouille qu'il arrivait à avaler sans s'en rendre malade… Où peut-être un goût plus fruité comme la tisane à la framboise qu'il lui arrivait de boire en fin de repas. Elle soupira. Ron n'était qu'un imbécile sans cœur et sans cervelle. Elle était peut-être une miss-je-sais-tout, elle était peut-être parfois arrogante envers lui, mais il aurait du remarquer depuis le début qu'elle était une fille… Une femme. Elle était plus mûre que toutes les autres filles de son année qui ne pensaient qu'aux garçons. Pour Hermione, les études la rendaient bien plus mature ! La connaissance la rendait adulte ! Et si… Et si en fin de compte c'était elle la plus immature de toute son année ? De toutes les années réunis ? Elle était une des rares à passer ses week-end, ses vacances et ses heures libres, le nez dans les bouquins. Elle voulait avoir un bon avenir et s'en donner les moyens… Ou bien éviter les autres et vouloir se montrer plus intelligente au point d'en gâcher sa jeunesse ? Elle soupira de nouveau et baissa le regard vers sa main. Entre le bruit retentissant de la gifle, la rougeur qui était apparut sur la joue de Ron, et le désagréable picotement qui persistait dans la paume, elle se doutait qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

« Pauvre Ron… »

Après tout, il l'avait mérité ! Toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, toutes ces années où il la regardait comme étant la miss-je-sais-tout, ou comme un… ami ; oui, UN ami !

« -Dis, Hermione. T'es une fille… »

Elle s'étonnait encore que ça ne fut pas une question. Ce stupide bal… Non ! Stupide Ron ! C'est lui qui lui avait tout gâché ! Sans lui, elle aurait passé une magnifique soirée… Son premier bal, son premier rendez-vous… Son premier baiser… A nouveau, la sensation de nostalgie se fit ressentir, peut-être mêlée à un soupçon de regret : et si cela avait été Ron ? S'il s'était réveillé plus tôt et l'avait invité ? Ils auraient dansé, elle dans sa magnifique robe nacrée, lui dans son horrible robe à froufrou. Elle étouffa un rire idiot. Pauvre Ron, obligé de porter une horreur pareille ! Oh ! Et puis qu'importe l'apparence ! Ils auraient dansé, se seraient enlacés sur un slow, puis la chaleur de la salle se faisant trop désagréable, ils seraient sortis au clair de lune, marcher un peu. Elle aurait retiré ses chaussures à talons qui lui rendaient le pied douloureux. Elle aurait marché pieds nus dans l'herbe, riant de cette liberté. Ron aurait rit avec elle et puis… Sans s'y attendre, ils se seraient embrassés. D'abord un baiser timide et innocent, puis Ron s'en serait voulu ! Il aurait reculé, mais elle l'aurait retenu. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir comme elle avait fait avec Victor. Elle l'aurait retenu, se serait hissé sur la pointe des pieds et lui aurait rendu un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un, se faisant de plus en plus langoureux, et puis…

Un grincement la sortie de son rêve. Elle se rendit compte que ses joues tellement rouges, devaient limite être fluorescente dans le noir. Comment avait-elle dérivé sur pareille pensée ! Elle ! Hermione ! La Miss-je-sais-tout-je-suis-plus-mature-que-les-autres-et-je-ne-m'avouerait-jamais-mes-fantasmes. Elle rougit de plus belle en repensant que sans ce bruit, elle serait peut-être toujours dans son rêve, en train d'entamer des choses sérieuses avec Ron, à cet improbable bal… Ce bruit ? Elle avait bien entendu un grincement, sans doute provenant de la trappe d'entrée… Un terrible frisson la parcourus : et si c'était Miss Teigne ? Non, Miss Teigne ne pourrait jamais ouvrir la lourde porte de la salle…

« Voyons Hermione ! Ces pensées ont dû surchauffer ton cerveau, tu manques de logique ! »

Rusard peut-être ? Ou pire ! Un professeur ! Elle s'avança doucement vers la fameuse trappe mais fut brutalement plaquée contre le mur par un ennemi invisible… Qui laissa tomber la cape d'invisibilité au sol :

-Ron ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ! Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça !

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il avait une prise plus puissante sur elle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as giflé, Hermione !

Elle releva un regard coupable et mauvais à la fois.

-Tu… Tu as blessé mon amie !

-Tu n'as pas à intervenir, c'est pas tes oignons !

Il l'avait relâché et la regardait, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça !

-Elle est mon amie !

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Tu sais pas ce que j'ai dû endurer avec elle ! C'était un véritable enfer !

Il prit une pose féminine en ramenant ses mains liées contre sa joue et en prenant une voix haut perchée :

-« Ronaldichou chéri ! Tu viens ? J'aimerais t'exhiber à mes copines comme une bête de foire ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime les voir jalouse, mon Ronaldichou. »

Hermione retint un rire, mais garda tout de même une mine sérieuse.

-Tu as dit qu'elle m'aimait, tu parles ! J'étais son petit toutou qu'elle promenait partout ! Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure ! Elle voulait qu'on aille dans le dortoir, dans MON dortoir ! Elle avait quoi derrière la tête selon toi ? s'insurgea le rouquin.

Hermione hésita, partagée entre un sentiment de jalousie, d'amusement et de colère.

-Tu n'avais qu'à refuser de sortir avec elle, Ron. Ou tu n'avais qu'à lui en parler !

-Lui parler ? Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'écoute ! Elle ne parle que d'elle ou alors de la dernière rumeur sur telle ou telle personne ! Elle est… stupide…

Ron avait baissé les yeux, visiblement plus calme. Il releva soudain les yeux vers la jeune fille qui sursauta.

-Et après tout ce que j'ai subit, tu m'as giflé ! Je pensais que j'aurais pu parler avec toi ! Et toi tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à faire était de me gifler !

-Parce que tu m'aurais parler ? Tu ne te confierais même pas à Harry sur tes petites aventures !

-Je n'ai jamais eu de petites aventures ! Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour profiter de toutes ces filles débiles et superficielles qui voudraient s'amuser !

-Parce que ça te déplaisait ses câlins et ses baisers ?

-Et toi et ton cher « Vicky », vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés peut-être ?

-Je… CA N'A RIEN A VOIR LA DEDANS !

-Oh que si ! Bien au contraire ! Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas entendu discuter tout à l'heure !

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent.

-Tu nous as espionné ?

-J'en ai pas manqué un mot ! « Alors Hermione ? Et ton premier baiser ? Avec le graaaaaaand Vicky ! » reprit Ron sur le même ton haut perché que tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? Je n'étais pas une fille à tes yeux à ce moment là !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh pas grand-chose, sauf une remarque vraiment très agréable du Roi Weasley ! Comme si je ne savais pas que j'étais une fille !

-Comme si c'était facile de demander à quelqu'un d'aller au bal avec !

-Tu t'es pourtant bien débrouillé avec Padma.

-Parvati.

-Non, tu y étais avec Padma.

-On s'en fout ! Comme si j'arrivais à les distinguer !

Hermione fut encore une fois clouée : il ne savait même pas avec qui il y était allé ! Heureusement qu'elle avait eu pour cavalier un garçon plus mature et avec plus de cervelle que lui !

-Et tu peux me dire le rapport qu'il y a entre cette histoire et le fait que tu ais rompu avec Lavande ?

-Pour dire que moi aussi j'ai le droit de sortir et de plaquer qui je veux !

-Qui t'as dit que je l'avais plaqué ?

Ron blêmit et ne bougea plus.

-Tu… Tu es toujours avec ? réussit-il à articuler.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

La force de sa colère lui rendit vite ses moyens, et il lança un regard noir à Hermione.

-Je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Lavande et lui proposer de tout recommencer du début.

Il sembla attendre une réaction de la part de la jeune fille, mais elle ne cilla pas… Du moins ce qu'il cru avant qu'elle n'entre dans une rage folle.

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA MEILLEURE CHOSE A FAIRE APRES LE MAL QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !

-Alors tu crois que je devrais la laisser dans son coin ?

-C'est normal que tu ailles t'excuser, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'amuser encore avec elle…

Hermione tremblait de rage face à ce type immature face à elle… et pourtant si attirant… Sa dernière pensée lui fit l'effet d'une claque : elle n'arrivait plus à s'énerver contre lui !

-Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? « Excuse-moi, ça m'a prit comme ça, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais c'est mieux ainsi ! »

-Tu vas me dire que tu l'as plaqué comme ça !

-J'ai paniqué, et puis voila !

-Trouve quelque chose de mieux. Moi ça ne me va pas !

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lance un nouveau « on s'en fout », mais il ne le fit pas et réfléchis.

-« Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi » ?

Que Ron ait dit cela en la regardant, même si ce n'était pas adressé à elle, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son estomac se nouer.

-« J'aime quelqu'un d'autre » ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il détourna le regard.

-Tu… C'est vrai ?

-Je sais pas, je cherche une excuse pour Lavande, tu te rappelles ? Hermione ?

Elle avait un air sombre et Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! Oh et puis zut ! Gifle-moi autant que tu veux ! Je n'irais pas m'excuser, point !

Hermione ne bougeait pas.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !

Ron était décidé à s'amuser encore un peu : il voulait la voir en pétard contre lui. Et les mots lui échappèrent.

-Tu penses à ton cher « Vicky » et au baiser inoubliâââble qu'il t'a donné ?

« BAF ! »

Celle-là, il l'avait bien cherché ! Hermione lui lançait un regard haineux et Ron l'attrapa par les poignets.

-Ca t'amuse de me gifler !

-Tu l'as bien cherché !

Hermione se débattait, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Ca t'ennuies que l'on parle de ce fameux baiser qui t'a tant marqué ! Et si je te le faisais oublier, en te montrant que je peux mieux embrasser que ce crapaud ?

Les mots, puis cette sensation. Hermione ne détermina pas de suite ce qui se passait. Puis elle « reconnu » ce goût de chocogrenouille qu'elle s'était imaginée tantôt. Puis tout se fit clair : Ron l'embrassait, lui tenant toujours aussi fermement les poignets. Et elle se laissait faire ! Son esprit se remit à vagabondait là où il en était resté tout à l'heure, modifiant un peu la situation pour qu'elle s'adapte : elle s'imagina être finalement allée au bal avec Ron, puis ils se seraient exilés dans la tour d'Astronomie, la chaleur de la Grande Salle devenue suffocante. Elle aurait enlevé ses chaussures à talons qui lui faisaient beaucoup trop mal. Elle aurait marché pieds nus sur les dalles froides, riant de cette liberté. Elle se serait une nouvelle fois disputer avec Ron et puis…

Sans s'y attendre, ils s'embrassaient. D'un baiser timide et innocent. Puis ils se détachèrent… Ron recula, visiblement paniqué par cette réaction que lui avait dicté son cerveau, ou ses hormones, il ne savait plus. Il allait partir mais Hermione le retint. Elle n'allait pas le laisser partir comme elle avait fait pour Victor… Victor qui déjà ?

Elle le retint, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui rendit le baiser puis…

Son imagination irait-elle cette fois jusque là ?

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Salut tout l'monde :3

Voila, ma première histoire que je publie sur fond depuis un petit moment sur le couple Ron et Hermione, c'est le premier One Shot que j'écris sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (en bref, la première histoire que j'arrive à finir XD)

Je l'ai écrit en moins d'une heure sur un coup de tête et étrangement, j'avais l'impression de me faire mener par les personnages plutôt que de leur donner des ordres d'actions. o

Voila, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :3

-timide-

Une tite review siouplait ?


End file.
